See you in asylum
by Annabeth1999
Summary: Twenty years has passed, and Reyna who is now a hunter returns to visit the place she and her fellow demigods built right after the war, to visit an old friend. Really, really, really tragic. But please read! #OneShot


_**Yes I know it's been forever since I've wrote stories. But here I am!**_

_**Okay, so I don't know whether people could recognize each other in the asylum. But hey, it's my fanfic.**_

**_This is a #FeelsRobbery so get some tissues beforehand._**

* * *

**It had been already twenty years after the war that combined the two ancient forces again. Demigods, Greek and Roman alike, lived together in a new safe haven, with stronger protections and more modern technology.**

"Hold on, guys. I need to see someone." Reyna said to her fellow hunters as she ran down the hill, heading for that place she'd been visiting for the past twenty years.

Nothing much had changed over the years, she observed. The stores, the park, everything as she had remembered, just older.

"Reyna!" She heard someone calling her. Turning around swiftly, she saw a women with blonde hair waving, accompanied by a man with black hair and two kids.

"Wise Girl!" Reyna smiled. After the war ended, she had become good friends with Annabeth. Both of them knew what was it like to have too much responsibility on their shoulders; both of them lost close friends to Gaea in the war. To Reyna, perhaps more than a friend.

"I'm sure you remember Percy." The son of Poseidon nodded and smiled. "And these are our two children, Mira and Daniel." The girl hid behind her father's back but the boy waved bravely to her.

"Mira means sea." Percy murmured, stroking his daughter's long black hair.

"And Daniel means intelligence," Annabeth smiled.

Reyna looked at them, thinking what if she didn't become a hunter? What if she got married and had children, would she be as happy as them? What if—

The sky far off rumbled. Reyna forced herself not to think of such things. She was, after all, a hunter.

"She's Reyna?" Mira asked tentatively. "The daughter of Bellona?"

"Yes, honey."

"But she's so _young." _Exclaimed Daniel.

"She's a hunter, Dan. Hunters don't age." Percy explained.

After a few sentences of catching up, Reyna took off once more, heading to the graveyard.

There it was, the two tombstones that stood side by side which made them so easy to find.

_Jason Grace, _one wrote. _Piper McLean, _said the other. Both bore the same words: _Sacrificed to Gaea by own will to save the demigod race. May their souls rest in peace._

Reyna adjusted the crown on her head, which seem to get heavier, though she either did not notice or chose to ignore it.

Thalia had died defending a fellow hunter. Joining the hunters was something Reyna always wanted to do, especially becoming the lieutenant, but what really strengthened her decision to be one was after Jason gave up himself to Gaea, along with Piper.

They got to be buried together and probably went to asylum, Reyna thought bitterly to herself; while she was stuck behind in the mortal world forever, and alone.

Not that Reyna resented Piper for being Jason's new girlfriend. The girl had her memory fiddled with, and so did Jason, but it wasn't their fault. Reyna blamed the gods. Fate can be so annoying sometimes. Correction: Fate can be so annoying ALL THE TIME.

And so she traced every word on Jason's plate. "Can you hear me, Jason?" she murmured slowly, tears sliding down her cheek. Reyna never let other people see her crying, but now she was alone."I miss you. It's been twenty years, but I still miss you like hell. It seems just like yesterday. I saw you and Piper holding hands, walking inside that fire. And when—" Reyna gulped. "When the fire ceased, there was nothing—nothing but bones..._your _bones, Jason. And hers. Do you know that even after that, you two were still holding hands?" She tried to laugh, but all that came out was a strange sob.

Suddenly she felt something. Her common sense knew she was being watched; her demigod instincts told her that it was no human.

"Reyna?" a boy asked.

She turned slowly, wiping away her tears. There he was. Jason.

Of course, he came with Piper.

"Jason—" He had to show up at this point. Right when she was crying. Of all the years she lived without him, this had to be it. "Did you hear me talking?" She whispered.

"You called me," He said just as soft. "I don't know why. I was in asylum, with Piper. We both hear someone saying our names. And we floated up."

Piper reached out, wanting to touch Reyna hand, but drew it back like touching fire. "I'm so sorry, Reyna." She bit her lip. "For Jason."

"It's okay." Reyna half-smiled. "You deserve him. Hey, at least you two are together."

They stood there (well, Jason and Piper more like floated) not saying anything for a while.

"Hey!" Jason spotted her crown. "You became lieutenant?" He asked in amaze.

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"Uh, I saw Thalia in the asylum too, but I didn't know you took her place."

_So when I die someday, I'd still be the same age as you. _Reyna wanted to say. But of course she didn't, especially with Piper around.

"Well," she put on the face she was best at for years—her brave face. "See you there, then."

Piper smiled. "Stay strong, Reyna. Wish you all the best, and may the gods bless you."

"Goodbye, Reyna." Jason said to her, and Reyna watched as he and Piper swirl together in each other's arms faster and faster until they disappeared in the wind.

It will be a long long time until she had the chance to talk with Jason again, Reyna thought. By then she might have forgotten him, or even hated him.

"Goodbye, Jason." She murmured in response, and thought she could hear the wind in reply.

Reyna set off back to her hunters.

* * *

**Holy crap I can't help but slap myself. Seriously, the plot was so freaking tragic.**

**This is a oneshot (Cuz if I write more of these I am gonna die in depression) but you can give me ideas and I'll write other oneshots.**

**Love y'all who took their time to read this and please comment!**


End file.
